¿Podemos comenzar de cero?
by Lunatica yuki
Summary: .Draco.Hermione. n0n "...Un paso, dos pasos, se le hizo eterno, y a cada paso que daba, más se le destrozaba el corazón, más se le dificultaba la respiración y más se le acababan las ganas de vivir..."
1. Default Chapter

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K.Rowling salvo algunos pocos que serán creación mía v**

_P.D. los pensamientos serán en cursiva _

**¿Podemos comenzar de cero?**

**Capítulo Uno:**  
Capitolo Uno:  
Chapter One:

**Inesperada Compañía **

Llevaba días¿cuantos exactamente? no lo sabia, no tenia hora, no tenia calendario, no percibía siquiera cambios en la intensidad de la luz que le indicaran si era de día o de noche, o si era tarde o temprano. Lo único que sabia, lamentándose día tras días, que si nadie llegaba para rescatarla moriría en ese lugar, sola y abandonada. Y era tan frustrante, se sentía netamente inútil, no tenía la más mínima posibilidad de hacer algo por si misma para librarse del cautiverio.

Su varita ya no estaba y se hallaba totalmente indefensa sin ella, en un mundo mágico regido por la dependencia a las varitas.  
La debilidad que sentía era acentuaba cada día más, debido a el insignificante alimento que recibía solo una vez por día

Creía que iba a morir en soledad, ya no le quedaban esperanzas, pero entonces sintió unas leves pisadas y luego de ellas, otras varias que se iban reforzando con el tiempo

La puerta se abrió y logró ver como solo una persona ingresaba a su espacio, una persona que podía identificar demasiado bien.  
Era alto, tan alto como Harry, pero mucho más pálido y más delgado de lo que recordaba. El pelo que sin excepción usaba siempre apegado y peinado cuidadosamente hacia atrás, ahora caía desordenado sobre sus ojos fríos. Su ropa reflejaba un claro forcejeo. 

Lo miró fijamente, tenía tantas interrogantes que plantearle, y el lo sabía perfectamente 

La puerta se cerró y quedaron solos, una acompañando involuntariamente al otro. 

- No soy un clon de Lucius - pronunció, mientras le daba la espalda a la joven - no soy ningún mortifago, ni tampoco quiero serlo - 

Le costaba creerlo, siempre se lo había imaginado así, sus actitudes y comportamientos, y ahora que lo veía con sus propios ojos se sentía confundida, Draco Malfoy, en realidad, no quería ser un mortifago, y aún más, parecía haberse revelado contra su padre 

Mantuvo el silencio, no sabía que responder, nunca en su vida en Hogwarts había intercambiado algo que no fuese un insulto con aquel desafiante rubio 

- Si quieres saber que está pasando allá afuera, el mundo se está llendo a la mierda - 

No la miraba, ella solo percibía su espalda, y así lo quería él, estaba encerrado, por su propio padre, lo más probable es que muriera ahí, quería llorar y ahora mismo lo hacía, pero no iba a permitir que Granger presenciara su debilidad, no podía aguantar el dolor pero al menos podía esconderlo 

¿Harry está vivo- que más daba, basta de recatos, tenía una cantidad de preguntas innumerables y no las callaría más esperando a que Malfoy solo por iniciativa propia contestara algunas, y si le respondía o no, era cosa suya, no perdía nada con intentarlo 

- sí - contestó rápidamente - Weasley también - 

¡Oh dios- lloró, sin importarle nada lloró, la felicidad de saber que al menos otras de las personas a las que más quería aún estaban vivas, la emocionaba demasiado, aún no todo estaba perdido, la esperanza volvía pedazo a pedazo a su corazón 

De aquel momento ninguna palabra más invadió el lugar, ambos se tranquilizaron en silencio, cada uno se tomo su propio tiempo y su propio espacio, espalda a espalda, muralla a muralla, lagrima a lagrima

* * *

Despertó y sintió que el mundo seguía hundiéndose bajo sus pies, aún estaba encerrado y lo más probable es que no saliera vivo de ahí 

Echó un vistazo al lugar, el día anterior no lo había inspeccionado y ahora parecía más claro para analizarlo, aun sabiendo que era imposible que la luz hubiese aumentado. El lugar de paredes enladrilladas permanecía siempre medianamente iluminado, sin ningún mueble en su interior. En el fondo, opuesto a la puerta de entrada, había otra puerta con varios pedazos menos, inmediatamente se le vino a la mente la idea de un baño, y no estaba equivocado 

Frente a la puerta sobre el suelo, estaba su enemiga de siempre, más débil a sus ojos que nunca, acurrucada como un gatito, con el cabello alborotado sobre su rostro y las mejillas, aún visibles, levemente coloradas. Tenía pequeños tajos en lo que se veía de su cara y en sus manos. A pesar de no agradarle, debía admitirlo, era muy buena moza. 

Se sentó, apoyando su espalda en una de las paredes, observando siempre a la joven. De todos modos nada más interesante había que hacer y permaneció menos de dos horas así hasta que el destino continuo de su mirada despertó  
Ella abrió sus ojos, que sentía hinchadisimos y se despejo de su propio cabello. 

- Despertó la bella durmiente - pronunció el rubio con su usual tono de voz burlón 

La aludida lo miró fríamente sin molestarse en responder, y se levantó para dirigirse al baño, necesitaba urgente lavarse.  
Desde el baño preguntó ¿Por qué no te han matado-  
Draco respondió sin inmutarse - No sé, ni me interesa, de hecho hubiese preferido que me eliminaran -  
- Primera vez que estoy de acuerdo contigo - 

El rubio sonrió para sí, le parecía tan extraña la situación. Encerrado junto a la segunda persona objeto de sus burlas, conversando sin insultos, livianamente como se diría, y ahora resultaba que convenían en algo 

Hermione cuando finalmente salió del baño, se veía lo más impecable que podía estar. El lugar por lo menos tenía agua disponible y la muchacha lo aprovechaba el máximo  
Se sentó frente a su acompañante, apoyando su frágil espalda en la muralla opuesta. se miraron sin decir nada, durante un buen rato, hasta que Draco no aguantó más y se durmió sin un mínimo cambio de posición 

Hermione lo miró con sorpresa. Recordó que siempre se comentaba que cuando las personas duermen, aun así las más detestables, suelen endulcificarse. Ahora comprobaba el dicho. 

Pasaron los minutos, y la joven se entretuvo estudiando cada detalle de Draco. Su cabello platinado, que a más de una de sus amigas había escuchado envidiarlo. Su piel de porcelana. Sus pestañas largas y delgadas.

Dos platos cayeron, al parecer del techo, provocando un ruido fuerte que despertó inmediatamente al muchacho y desconcentró a Hermione 

- El bello durmiente despertó - pronunció, devolviéndole el comentario que más temprano el mismo le había concedido, con el mismo tono de burla. Luego se acercó a su plato, levantó la cuchara de su interior y comenzó a comer  
El rubio miró asqueado la escena. _¿Esto es lo que comen?_

- Es lo único que vas a recibir, lo único - 

_Si ella lo come no debe ser tan asqueroso_  
Se acerco, imitando a su compañera y apenas probó, devolvió el alimento hacia un lado, directamente al suelo 

- No puedo comer esta mierda - 

Hermione solo lo miró, terminando su mísera "cena" y apenas devolvió la cuchara al plato y lo dejo sobre el suelo, este desapareció, lo mismo ocurrió con el de Draco, solo que este último estaba lleno del alimento  
Ambos volvieron a sus posiciones iniciales, sus espaldas apoyadas en sus respectivas paredes y se miraron como rato atrás

¿Y tu amiguito se acordara de ti- pronunció el rubio ya incomodo por el silencio y la mirada inexpresiva de Hermione, la verdad es que si la chica no hubiese pestañeado cada cierto tiempo, realmente la habría confundido con una muñeca 

- Harry no es como tu, tiene amigos y se preocupa por ellos - 

¿De verdad lo crees¿Y como es que no ha venido a buscarte- 

- No lo sé, quizás piense que estoy muerta o está esperando el momento preciso - 

Draco rió - Eres ingenua¿no lo entiendes cierto? Vamos a morir aquí, de alguna u otra forma - 

- Confió en la posibilidad de que Harry venga a buscarme, pero no te preocupes, tus deseos se cumplirán igual, te dejaremos aquí si eso ocurre - Hermione sonrió desafiante, quería ver como aquel personaje le respondía a aquel comentario 

Y Draco se percató de que lo había dejado sin respuestas, así que decidió cambiar de tema 

¿Cómo llegaste aquí- 

La joven dejó de sonreír, el rubio había tocado el tema que justamente más le dolía 

- Atacó en mi casa y mató a mis papas - una pequeña lagrima, que Hermione rogaba pasara desapercibida ante los ojos analizantes de Draco, recorrió desde sus ojos cafés chocolate hasta su cuello 

¿Quien-le había impactado la respuesta, pero luchó por parecer insensible a las palabras 

- Tu padre - 

La frase fría como el hielo que ahora llegaba a sus oídos, lo desarmaron y su rostro ya no pudo ocultar ni la sorpresa, ni la rabia y menos la tristeza 

Se silenciaron nuevamente, claro que ahora para ninguno fue incomodo, es más, fue quizás grato para hundirse en sus propios pensamientos y recuerdos

* * *

Sus REVIEWS son bien recibidos v 

** yukino chan**


	2. Un Recuerdo y una Herida, ambos eternos

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K.Rowling salvo algunos pocos que serán creación mía**

_P.D. los pensamientos serán en cursiva y los flashbacks nnu_

_Dedicado a mi maire Kazuha y a mi tía Nadeshiko_

_atte hijita sobrinita kawaii_

**¿Podemos comenzar de cero?**

**_"...Se silenciaron nuevamente, claro que ahora para ninguno fue incomodo, es más, fue quizás grato para hundirse en sus propios pensamientos y recuerdos."_**

**Capítulo Dos:  
**Capitolo Due:  
Chapter Two:

**Un Recuerdoy una herida, ambos eternos**

**_Flashback_**

_¡Herm- una mujer de unos cuarenta años, de contextura gruesa y con el cabello corto, pero alborotado y cafe tal cual como el de su hija, gritó desde la cocina de su hogar_

_¿Que pasa- venía bajando las escaleras, un poco molesta, ya que no había podido continuar la carta que tan entusiasmada les estaba redactando a sus amigos_

_¿Porque no me ayudas a pelar las papas-_

_- Esta bien - sonrió, pasaba poco tiempo con su madre y la quería demasiado como para permanecer molesta, despues de todo la carta no era un asunto de vida o muerte_

_Se acercó a las papas que la señora Granger ordenó sobre uno de los muebles, agarró un cuchillo y comenzó a pelar una por una, minuciosamente. Despues de todo siempre le había puesto gran empeño a todo lo que hacía, una eterna busqueda de la perfección. Una de sus virtudes, pero tambien uno de sus defectos_

_¿Y como se encuentra Harry? Hace un buen tiempo que no lo veo-_

_- Bien, ahora está con los Weasley, ya sabes, mientras menos tiempo pase con los Dursley mejor - le faltaban seis por pelar, para completar las doce. Su madre siempre cocinaba en grandes cantidades ,y aún así nada sobraba o se perdía_

_- Te imaginas, no entiendo a esa gente, avergonzarse de su sobrino por ser un mago. ¡Por favor! Yo cuando supe que eras una bruja, me impresione, claro, pero despues fue bastante interesante y ahora me siento orgullosa de como eres -_

_Hermione sonrió, y sintió como se ruborizaba un poquito - Bueno, yo tampoco los entiendo, pero son así y para mal de Harry no se puede cambiar. Lo unico que siento de corazón es queellos seanlo unicos familiares que le quedan -_

_La puerta se abrió dejando la entrada libre al señor Granger, alto, delgado y rubio, pero sus ojos eran como mirar a los de Hermione_

_¿Que charlan- preguntó curioso mientras se acomodaba en una de las cuantas sillas de madera colocadas al azar en el lugar_

_- De los Dursley - contestó su mujer_

_¿los Dursley-_

_La señora granger sonrió meneando de derecha a izquierda su cabeza_

_- Los tios de Harry, Papí_

_- Ahh.después me cuentan quesucede con ellos, ahora a que no adivinan a quién acabo de ver en las noticias -_

_Ahora ambas mujeres rieron, el señor Granger siempre habia tenido la manía de llegar cuando ambas conversaban y de interrumpirles de alguna u otra forma el topico, finalmente cambiando a otro tema, sugerido obviamente por el mismo Sr. Granger_

_¿Quién- preguntó Hermione_

_¿Se acuerdan del...-_

_Hermione ni su madre escucharon como terminaba aquella oración, tampoco ninguno de los padres se percató del quejido de su hija cuando torpemente se paso a cortar levemente el dedo indice de su mano derecha._

_¿Porque? Pues el vidrio más grande de la cocina se había hecho trizas, semejando un suelo de diamantes, y ahora no solo la familia Granger compartía el salón, un hombre de capa negra y cabellos largos, rubios y lisos, los acompañaba_

_Hermione observó con fundamentada desconfianza a el hombre que se presentaba con una sonrisa de desprecio, mirandola fijamente_

_- Sangre sucia - pronunció elinvitado_

_Hermione reaccionó inmediatamente, y comenzó una carrera por la busqueda de su varita, que siempre llevabacerca, aún cuando no se le permitiera hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts. _

_Ahora el unico error que lamentaba haber cometido era , haberla dejado sobre una de las mesillas a la entrada de la cocina_

_¡Herm- gritó el señor Granger tras su hija, mientras la señora Granger miraba la escena preocupada, pero Lucius le puso fin a todo movimiento inmediatamente._

_Apuntó a la mesa con la varita y la arrastró fuera del alcanze de Hermione y luego le concedió una maldición a su padre_

_¡Crucciatus-_

_¡Dejalo- Hermione vió como su padre se elevaba en el aire, con su cuerpo vulnerable a todo el dolor indecriptible que ella sabia que lo envolvia, mientras lagrimas, una infinidad de ellas, caían sobre sus mejillas_

_¡Que está haciendo- gritó la señora Granger, acercandose al atacante con las claras intenciones de quitarle a golpes la varita, pero no llegó a su destino._

_Una luz verde cegó momentaneamente el campo visual de Hermione. Segundos después vió la sonrisa despreciable en la cara de Lucius frente a sí y luego otra luz verde._

_Cerró los ojos y rogó por que fuera una pesadilla, rogó con todas sus fuerzas. A pesar del que el dolor se las fuera disminuyendo sucesivamente _

_Finalmente abrió los ojos y todo reapareció frente a sí, Lucius y la cocina en ruinas. Inspiro profundamente y lo que vio luego le impidió por unos segundos botar el aire_

_Su Padre yacía muerto a su izquierda y su madre a su derecha_

_Dos cuerpos, pertenecientes al de las personas que más quería, un dolor duplicado_

_Creyó gritar, pero apenas ella misma se escuchó. Ya no tenía voz, la mezcla de emociones negativas le comenzaban a consumir todas las fuerzas._

_¡Dos muggles menos para el mundo-_

_Ante aquel comentario, no lo dudó más.  
No tendría su varita, pero matarlo con las manos le pareció una alternativa_

_Un paso, dos pasos, se le hizo eterno, y a cada paso que daba, más se le destrozaba el corazón, más se le dificultaba la respiración y más se le acababan las ganas de vivir_

_Él la vio caer, inconsciente frente a sus pies, frágil como resultó ser el vidrio que cubría el suelo_

_- Te mataría con gusto, pero de algo sirves para Lord Voldemort -_

_Con la varita la levantó, sangraba, pues al caer se había incrustado pedazos de vidrio. Pero a Lucius no le importó y mediante un simple hechizo la transportó hasta una habitación desconocida, sin ningún mueble y ningún ocupante_

_La dejó en el suelo, y con un simple hechizó le quitó todos los trozos de vidrio, de entre la ropa y los pocos que descansaban en su piel_

_Miró las heridas, nada grave concluyó_

_- Imposible que mueras por estas insignificancias -_

_La miró una ultima vez, con el mismo desprecio de la primera vez y se retiró_

_Lejos, dos cuerpos inocentes reposaban entre vidrios rotos e imperceptibles lagrimas que aún acariciabansus rostros_

_**Fin Flashback**_

* * *

Miró sus manos, especificamente la derecha y se acarició la cicatriz. Luego se acordó que no estaba sola y miró hacia el frente, le pareció que Malfoy dormía, pero estaba equivocada, el joven solo la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados 

¿Que te pasó ahí- preguntó sin vacilo

- Cocinando - respondió

Draco no comentó y se levantó hacia el baño. A pasos lentos finalmente llegó.  
Se miró al espejo, y encontró el reflejo de un chico más delgado y ojeroso. Con el pelo desordenado y sucio. _"Que elegante, Draco, que elegante"_ En un intento de mejorar su aspecto se humedeció el rostro y su cabello, peinandolo con sus dedos hacia atrás

¿Tu madre- escuchó la voz de Hermione desde el baño

- Muerta - contestó de vuelta, cruzando el umbral que separaba las dos habitaciones

¿Quedaste solo-

El Joven rio entre dientes mientras se despejaba la frente de unos cuantos mechones rebeldes, que volvían desde donde recién los había orientado

- Siempre estuve solo -

Hermione levantó una ceja - Me pregunto si alguna vez habrás hecho algo para no estarlo -

- Prefiero estar mil veces solo que mal acompañado - se acomodó en su pared, frente a Hermione, y comenzó a jugar con el polvo que se acumulaba frente a sus pies

- Hay tantas malas compañias como buenas, solo tienes que dedicarte a conocer a las personas -

- No me interesa hacerlo -

- Se nota - la joven decidida a parar la conversaciónalejó su mirada de Draco

- Y aún si siguiese tu consejo, a la unica persona que podría dedicarme a conocer serias tú - Draco rió

Hermione, que no se esperaba para nada aquel comentario, lo miró seria algunos segundos pero luego ella tambien rió - No, gracias - añadió

Nuevamente ambos en silencio, Draco seguía jugueteando con el polvo acumulado frente a sí mientras Hermione ahora apoyada de espalda sobre el suelo, analizaba el cielo de su guarida.A momentos se dedicaban miradas rápidas para ver que hacía o seguía haciendo el otro.

Cayó la noche sin que ellos tuviesen la minima idea de ello, y uno separado del otro, se durmieron.

* * *

perdonen la demora, prometo para pronto el siguiente capitulo n0n 

les gustaria mandar un review? o.O ahora pueden, solo apreten el botoncito go y me harán jappy nn

**yukino chan**


End file.
